RBreach Wiki
Category:Browse Category:Community Server Welcome to the rbreach Wiki "SCP rBreach" 'is a Roblox game created by ''Ancientroboman, which is inspired by SCP - Containment Breach, SCP: Secret Laboratory, and the gamemode Breach from Garry's Mod, all of which are based on the online genre SCP Foundation. The game can be found here.In this wiki you can find almost all information about the game,and some extras stuff,like guides and joke pages. Game description Deep inside the █████████ Mountain, Site-██ is currently experiencing a facility-wide quarantine, with multiple Keter and Euclid class containment breaches. Become a member of the facility's personnel, a task force unit, an invading G.O.I., or an anomalous entity with gruesome intent, and try to take control of the facility or escape! -This is actual game description, don't make a silly fan fiction of it. That means no adding stuff to the white stuff. You can add context to the paragraph below, though. The game tells the story of a foundation that contains scientifically anomalous objects, entities, ideas and et cetera, the SCP Foundation (SCPF), which secure, contain, protect and study these anomalies, dubbed SCPs (Secure. Contain. Protect. The main goals of the foundation OR Special Containment Procedures, but this is less used). There are many instances where these anomalies break out, dubbed Containment Breaches (the breach of containment of the anomaly) whether to kill humans or other entities, escape or a other specific reason. One day, there was a multiple facility wide containment breach, which caused multiple Euclid and Keter (the ranking of danger the foundation gives to these anomalies) to breach containment, and multiple G.O.I.s (Groups of Interest) to invade the facility. Now, the facility's fate lays in your hands. Will the facility fall back into the custody of the foundation, seized by a invading G.O.I or be in chaos as SCPs escape and take control of the facility. Gamemodes There are currently 5 gamemodes and 5 upcoming. * Containment Breach * Team Deathmatch * Who You Gonna Call? * Council Rescue * Hide and Seek SCPs There are currently 12 playable SCP's (more to be added of course ) and 3 non-playable interactive SCP's. Playable SCPs in-game * SCP-035 * SCP-049 * SCP-049-B * SCP-066 * SCP-076-2 * SCP-096 * SCP-106 * SCP-173 * SCP-280 * SCP-457 * SCP-610 * SCP-966 Non-Playable SCPs In-Game * SCP-294 (in lobby) * SCP-500-D * SCP-914 Upcoming SCPs * SCP-008-ARC * SCP-073 * SCP-075 * SCP-079 * SCP-131 * SCP-682 * SCP-939 * SCP-999 * SCP-1000 * SCP-1048 * SCP-1162 * SCP-1471-A * SCP-1730 * SCP-2295 * SCP-2427-3 Other * SCP-500-ARC * SCP-008-ARC Factions There are currently 10 factions. '''Escapees * Class-D * Facility Personnel * SCP Escorts (Facility Personnel) * Security Detail * Mobile Task Force * FBI/UIU (GOI) GOIS(Group Of Interest) * Serpent's Hand * Chaos Insurgency * GRU-P Items Beneficial (Healing Items and Keycards) * SCP-500-D * Medical Kit * Keycards Weapons * Weapons * Grenades * Melee Weapons Neutral * Cup from SCP-294 (in lobby) Guides Basics * Beginner Guides (best) * Tactics * How to Fight * Hiding Map * The Facility * Alpha Warhead Factions * Factions * SCPS Advanced / Unique Guides * Ralsei's staff escape guide * Aerodonn's Guide to a Consistent Escape * Roger's Guide to Survive Updates coming soon * In SCP rBreach it is confirmed that there will be new and friendly SCP's added soon. * The creators of the game are remodeling 99% of everything in the game so the game will look fresh and new, and not even look like a RBLX game! * Confirmed new skins for some holidays like, Halloween , Christmas , April Fools , Valentines day , etc. * New 22 unconfirmed friendly and unfriendly SCPS that will be friendly or hostile on the right * New guns including SPAS-12, AAC "Honey Badger", MK14 EBR, LR-300, MP5 (including a silenced addition), Colt Python (2 variants), "Satan" M29, Makarov, UMP-45, FN-FAL, FN SCAR-H, MX4 "Storm", MPX, AS VAL, Vinotorez, AR-15, two XM8 variants and the ones that are currently added! https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/585967863119216640/594930133941485678/unknown.png https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/585967863119216640/594266014166941777/unknown.png https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/585967863119216640/594329970541854730/unknown.png https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/585967863119216640/592793817934069760/unknown.png https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/583411169310670867/586259462092882009/uHLIuLWXOA.gif * Exciting new gamemodes going to be added: MTF vs. SCP-682 Class-D Riot Alternative Pages * Joke Names (updated) * Suggestions ("Public") can add suggestions * Bans And Bannable Offenses ("Rules from rBreach") * Punishments ("Rules from rBreach") * Moderators ("Rules from rBreach and Discord") * Soundtracks ("Curiosity") * Category:Characters ("Joke and Blog pages") * Points ("Little Curiosity") * Rules * Challenges for rBreach Latest activity Discord: ☀https://discordapp.com/invite/HbQKgC4